


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by godgaypeen



Category: Kings of Con - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, but ends nicely, import from tumblr part 6 yay, okay um this one is a bit violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: A reunion with your girlfriend, Dana, turns sour after 0.7 seconds of meeting, but thankfully Rob Benedict and an umbrella helps you two out; not just with the homophobic dickwad, but also with trusting the good people in the world.





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

Being the producer of the new webseries Kings of Con was probably the most fun job you’ve ever had; not only was editing the show’s contents great, but your co-workers, the ones you met nearly every single day during production, were absolutely  _amazing_  people to work with as you were all a huge close-knitted family. And like any other normal extended family, you were bound to have a favourite ‘cousin’, and that ‘cousin’ was Rob Benedict; writer, star and executive producer of the show. Seeing as you and him spent the most time together, it was understandable that you developed a brother-sister relationship with each other. So all in all, working with Rob on his show was always a blast. The only downside? You always went home pretty late.

That was the case for tonight, you putting on the finishing touches for the sixth episode of the show, accompanied by Rob and Chinese takeouts, the two of you practically the only ones in the Kings of Con headquarters. When you both finished editing the sixth episode, you began to pack up, Rob following suit. 

“Hey (Y/N), are you doing anything tonight?” Rob asked you as he pocketed his phone. “I was thinking of buying you a drink, as a ‘thank you’ for all the help you’ve been this past few months.”

“It’s kinda my job to help you and Richard out anyway.” You shrugged. “But uh- I have some sort of plans tonight. With my girlfriend.” 

“Ah.” Rob clicked his tongue. “Dana, right? I thought you said she was in New York for a few weeks?” 

“Yeah, she uh- she just landed around an hour ago.” Coincidentally, your phone chimed, indicating that you had an unread message. You let out a distracted ‘one sec’ as you pulled your phone out, reading the message. “She’s outside right now.” You told Rob, who nodded understandingly. 

“Go ahead, I’ll finish up a little here.” He said, giving you leave to go and meet your girlfriend of several years. 

“You sure?” You asked him doubtfully, a little guilty to leave Rob alone in the now-dark and definitely-creepy office. “I’m certain Dana can wait for a little bit…” 

“No no, it’s fine, go be with her.” Rob waved you off, an end-of-discussion gesture, not letting you stay there a minute more than necessary. “Besides, I’m a big boy; I can take care of myself.” He puffed out his chest a bit, as if to show that he was, indeed, a ‘big boy’ as he said he was.  _Of course you are_ , you thought as his actions caused you to break into a smile, him grinning when he realized you were convinced.

Rolling your eyes at the man, you laughed before saying “Okay then, Robert. I’m going.” You usually called him by his full first name when you were amused at his antics, and that was what you were feeling when he grinned some more.

“Go!” He mocked being upset with you, like a mother who sent her child to her room for being a pain in the ass during dinner or whatever. 

“Going!” You said, picking up your bag as you walked out of the editing office. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Rob called out behind you, you yelling a ‘Yeah!’ in reply as you neared the elevator. When you entered the lift and began your descent to the lobby floor, you sent a message to Dana, who was waiting for you just outside the office in a taxi. 

You got off a few seconds later, and after saying goodnight to Clive the security guard who had a shock of grey hair and the warmest of smiles to give, you stepped out into the cool November night, catching sight of the taxi parked two spaces away from the main entrance of the office. Noting no other car in the vicinity other than Rob’s silver Honda, you deduced that the taxi must be the one Dana was talking about. So, you made your way to the passenger door of the taxi, peering inside, and when you were satisfied to see the familiar, slim silhouette of your girlfriend, you pulled the car door open.

“Hey babe.” Dana greeted you as she put away her iPhone into the handbag. She waited until you were seated inside before pulling you in for a long, passionate kiss, two weeks’ worth of missing each other’s touch satiated.  _God, how I’ve missed her_ , you thought as you both went on kissing a little bit longer before you heard a pronounced cough coming from the taxi driver.

You both pulled away sheepishly, more than a little embarrassed that you were acting like lovestruck teenagers. “So, you ladies are together, then?” The taxi driver asked both of you, turning in his seat to indicate that he was interested to know more. You eyed the bald man in his 40′s, a little wary of the driver’s smile, one that gave you unease.  _Does he want to propose a threesome or something like that because no_ , you flashed him a smile that didn’t quite come up to your eyes.

“Yep!” Dana, always optimistic and choosing to live life seeing the good in people, had confirmed (his question, not your wary thought). “We’ve been together for a few years now.” She even beamed at the taxi driver who replied with something along the lines of ‘oh, that’s nice’, before asking about Dana’s luggage, which was in the trunk. 

Then he said that the trunk wasn’t closed properly, and him, worried that Dana’s stuff might fly out, decided to secure it. So, he got out, going towards the back, you not really paying attention to him; not when Dana was with you.

“So how was New York?” You asked your girlfriend, who lit up noticeably when you mentioned the city. She has always fantasized about one day going there and experiencing it firsthand, and she had her life-long dreams come true. What’s not to be excited about?

“God, (Y/N), you will not believe how beautiful it is there! It’s really busy, but it’s amazing-” Dana was interrupted by the car door on your side being wrenched open, you glancing at the livid face of your taxi driver.  _Geez, calm down, would ya?_  Before you could ask him what was going on, he reached inside the taxi, grabbing you by a fistful of hair and yanking you out of the car, you letting him because you were positive he was going to make you go bald if he’d added more force. He then shoved you rather roughly onto the sidewalk of the deserted street, using his leg to slam the door shut on Dana, who pounded on the window when she couldn’t get the door to open.

“Hey man, what the fuck?!” You exclaimed, confused as to why he had yanked you out of the taxi and also why Dana’s luggage was left on the sidewalk. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” You stood up, glaring at the taxi driver.

“I’m not letting you fucking dykes in my taxi, oh no! You don’t have the rights!”  _Oh. So that’s what this is about?_  “God hates you both, so you sure as hell won’t be getting home any time soon!” Before you could protest and call him a crazy douchebag, his fist connected with your cheek as he punched you, you stumbling backwards from the force. You could taste the blood in your mouth from where you bit the inside of the cheek.

“Look, dude, we don’t want any trouble, okay? We’ll just go-” Another blow, this time to your stomach, sending you reeling from the pain. From the corner of your eye, you saw that Dana finally got the door open, and she hit him over his bald head with an umbrella you figured she got from inside the taxi, distracting the driver from you. 

“Hey asshole, leave them alone!” You heard someone that sounded a lot like Rob yell, and the taxi driver practically dived into the taxi, probably afraid that he’d be caught assaulting lesbians in a dark and deserted street, driving off as soon as the door closed on him. Some ways along the road, the taxi stopped, and seconds later, two objects (most probably your handbags) was thrown out before he sped off.  _Well hey, at least he’s not a thief!_  You tried to think positively when Dana threw her arms around you, you wincing at the sudden contact. She pulled away when she realized you were actually hurt, and you noticed that she was crying. “Oh (Y/N), that utter asshole-”

“(Y/N)!” You both glanced at the general direction of the voice, only to see Rob nearing you both, his face written with worry all over. “Are you okay?” He asked Dana, who responded by nodding, before adding that you weren’t. “How about you grab all of your stuff that he threw out and I get (Y/N) into my car?” She nodded, accepting the keys he handed to her before running to the spot of the road where your bags were. 

“Can you walk?” Rob asked you as he helped you up, you being a little unsteady on your feet but that was to be expected from what just happened. You winced slightly as you and Rob began walking to his car, him having one arm around your waist to steady you, the other grabbing Dana’s bag and wheeling it behind him. “What did that guy want, anyway?” 

“Let’s just say he’s a homophobic dick-bag who most certainly supports Trump.” You left it at that as Dana caught up with you both, your bag along with the rest of her stuff at tow. She pressed the button to unlock Rob’s car, him letting Dana guide you into the car as he loaded the trunk with Dana’s bags. 

“This wasn’t the welcome I was expecting when I got back.” She joked feebly as she closed the door behind her. You snorted at her comment, feeling the exact same way. 

“What were you expecting, a surprise ‘welcome-home’ party?” You replied, both of you cracking a smile. 

“Something like that, yeah.” She smirked when she leaned in and whispered something that made you blush bright red. Then, Rob opened the car door, taking his place in the driver’s seat, turning so that he was facing the both of you.

“Dana, did you tell the driver (Y/N)’s address?” A nod from your girlfriend confirmed Rob’s suspicions. “If he’s as petty as much as he is an asshole, then I think you both should stay with me tonight.” Dana, for the sake of your safety as she put it, accepted his offer. You, however, were hesitant. 

“I don’t want us to be any inconvenience or anything like that- I mean it’s great that you’re willing to protect us from crazy homophobes like him, but-” You faltered.  _Oh, you know what, screw it_ , you thought.  _For once someone is being nice and you just can’t stop overanalyzing everything, can you?_  “Okay, considering that I don’t really want a homophobic taxi driver breaking into my apartment at 4 am to whack me over the head with his leatherbound copy of the Bible and dousing me with holy water, then fine, I guess we can sleepover for one night…”

“Then it’s settled!” Rob exclaimed, putting the key into the ignition.

* * *

Dana had set up camp in the bathroom that was adjacent to the guest bedroom Rob let you both claim for the night. Seeing as she wasn’t coming out any time soon (there’s a pun in there somewhere), you wandered into Rob’s kitchen, where you found him with a glass of warm milk.

“I didn’t peg you for the ‘drinks-milk-before-bed’ type.” You remarked when he downed the glass, raising your eyebrow at the man.

“I didn’t peg you for the type that has a girlfriend with rubber-duck pajama bottoms either, but here you are.” He shot back, referring to the pants you were wearing, which was Dana’s birthday present from you last year.

“Touche, Benedict.” You replied as you leaned against the kitchen counter, letting silence fall over you both, watching Rob as he placed the glass under the tap, him washing the glass before setting it on the drying rack before turning to you.

“How are you feeling?” The typical psycho-analyzing question, usually served with a hard look as whoever asked the question waited for a sarcastic ‘good, never better’ or an honest ‘everything is falling to pieces’, but not when it came to Rob. He looked you over with impossibly blue eyes that genuinely exuded concern, mirroring that look of total affection, one you had to grow up without just because you liked girls better than boys; because your first kiss was with Rachel Pines in third grade; because you held hands with Olivia Trenton when you brought her home for a ‘sleepover’ (there wasn’t much sleeping done); and because you went to your senior prom as ‘not-just-friends’ with Amy Miller. 

“I feel great, considering I was punched in the face because I kissed my girlfriend in the backseat of a taxi.” You replied with a smile that didn’t come up to your eyes. “I’ve suffered worse but it’s nice knowing that people I don’t even know would attack me for being different.” You had no idea why the tears started to fall onto your cheeks, but all of a sudden, there you were, crying in your boss’ kitchen. Rob, being the sweet and protective man he was, enveloped you in a warm, comforting blanket-of-a-hug, making you feel a lot safer about your sexuality than with anyone else (Dana was an exception: she  _is_  your sexuality). 

So, Rob let you cry into his now-damp shoulder, him rubbing soothingly at your back as an attempt to comfort you, his strong arms encircling your smaller frame, because that’s what a caring and affectionate person would do, and he was exactly that.  _I can’t remember the last time someone that wasn’t Dana cared about me like this_ , you thought sadly. “My dad used to hit me when he found out I was gay, telling me that I was being stubborn, that liking girls was an experimental phase. He said he’d disown me if I ever had sex with another girl, and when I did lose my virginity, he flipped out and sent me to the hospital with a broken arm, a fractured rib and the worst concussion I’ve ever gotten from him. As soon as I turned 18, I fled to Seattle and that’s where I met Dana.” You sniffed when you pulled away, Rob’s eyes full of sadness as your story sank in.

“In a way, I found home when I ran away from home. I feel safe with Dana, as if no monsters like my dad could hurt me when I’m with her. Now with homophobic assholes running free to wreak havoc like they did to that gay guy on a date, I don’t think I can even hold hands with Dana on the streets without some douchebag yelling obscenities at me.” You mumbled sadly.

“I’m so sorry you went through all that, (Y/N).” Rob spoke quietly, but you could hear the sincerity in his voice. “No one deserves that kind of treatment, which is why I admire your strength.” You snorted at his words. _Strength? All I do is let them throw their punches at me, I don’t think that’s strength._

“You underestimate yourself way too much, (Y/N).” Rob said, as if he had read your mind. “You’ve been through a lot in your life but you held your ground. You didn’t hide under a blanket or went and locked yourself in a closet, y’know? You waded through that, and I’m sure with Dana by your side, you both can spread as much love as you can to drown out all the hate.”  _Note to self: anytime you feel sad, just talk to Rob and let him give you a hug_ , you thought as you felt a little bit better than before.  _He does wonders._

“Does ‘spreading love’ start tonight in the bedroom or…?” You poked at Rob, him letting out a disgruntled groan. 

“Don’t push it, (Y/N).” 


End file.
